


Are you crazy

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Travis gets up to some trouble with vicley and Vic gets put in a bit of an awkward situation
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Are you crazy

“Are you crazy?”Vic shrieks at Travis 

“I told you I’d help you find someone”Travis says 

“Didn’t I tell you to stay out of my love life?”Vic groaned out frustratedly 

Travis thought it was a good idea to sign Vic up for a dating site

“I’m deleting this account first thing I get off of work”Vic shook her head 

“Oh hell no”Vic’s eyes widened when she saw a picture of what appeared the fire chief on there 

“You’re trying to set me up with Chief Ripley are you out of your ever loving mind?”Vic was beyond pissed at her best friend 

”He’s single your single”Travis gestures with his fingers 

“That’s still not a good enough reason”Vic sent him a deadly glare

”Your ’friend’ is heading this way”Travis whispered to her 

”Dont you dare try anything”Vic warns him 

”Actually I think I'll leave you two alone”Travis quipped before running off 

”Hughes I had a great time grabbing coffee with you”Lucas said as he approached her right on time 

Vics face reddened a bit when the chief brought it up ”I had a good time too Chief”

”You’ve been doing some great work lately”Lucas smiled 

”You noticed me?”Vic teased him a little 

”Well I like to keep my eyes open”Lucas said 

”Very observant”Vic chuckled looking down nervously at the ground 

”Station 19 is really growing on me”Lucas remarked his gaze lingering on her for a little longer then usual


End file.
